siblings
by lunayx
Summary: Through the Fenton Portal in the Ghost Zone, the ghost named Frostbite knows of a legend of which he called The Great One. See the legend unfold in…Equestria! (May change-ish) (this is the best cover i could come up with)
1. who?

**Through the Fenton Portal in the Ghost Zone, the ghost named Frostbite knows of a legend of which he called The Great One. See the legend unfold in…Equestria! (May change-ish)**

**I took a bunch of other fan fic I loved and read, so it will explain Fluttershy when you get there and I made up one of my own facts.**

**( s/10277429/1/Mane-Six-and-a-Ghost)**

**Chapter 1**

**Danny's POV**

One morning I woke up to hear, "What is that thing?"

I opened my eyes to see a blue pony with a rainbow mane, a purple-mane-and-magenta winged-unicorn, and a pink pony with an even darker pink mane.

I was in some sort of forest under what looked liked a glowing tree with one shape on each of the six branches. There was a star in the middle and the sun and moon on the trunk. A box landed on my stomach for some reason. I remembered the tree and it gave me power.

"I don't know, Pinkie, I've never seen one of these before and they fell out of the sky, for crying out loud!" the magenta winged unicorn said.

"Who cares, Twilight, can't I just hit them?"

"NO!" the ones who seemed to be named Pinkie and Twilight screamed.

*Sigh* "Okay, Rainbow Dash, fly back to Ponyville, get a nurse, and tell Rarity that she has three new clients."

"Okay, gone!" As she flew off, there was a loud boom.

Three? I'm the only one here-what are they talking about?

"Hey, Twilight, I think it's waking up," Pinkie said.

"Ugh... My head," I groaned. My head hurt as I moved my hand, and I saw my blood and ectoplasm. Awww, great… Now I'm bleeding, I thought as I fainted from loss of blood. I was able to see I was lying on Dani and Sam.

Twilight's POV

What the heck is this thing? I turned to see it bleeding both blood and some green stuff.

"Huh..." I looked at what appeared to be girls he was lying on, both bleeding, the younger one bleeding the same fluids as the male, the older one looking the same age as the male but only bleeding blood.

"I wonder," I place my hoof on his back. "Ugh... Five more minutes, Mom," he moaned.

Rainbow Dash's POV

The creature looked familiar, I just don't know how, maybe.

i was flying back from the hospital going to Rarity's, but then I ran, sorry, more like flew into Fluttershy.

"Oh, hi, Rainbow Dash," she whispered.

"Hey, Flutters! There are three strange creatures in the Everfree. Twilight and Pinkie are watching them. I thought you might know what they are."

"Well, okay... Where exactly are Twilight and Pinkie?"

"They're near the tree of harmony. We were studying the box and heard the weird thing flutter. They just fell out of nowhere!"

"Well, okay, I'll just go now," Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy's POV

I just hope it's not Danny, because if he is back, then there is going to be a problem...

I land. "Oh my, Celestia, Danny!" Twilight and Pinkie look at me funny.

"Whoa whoa wait, you know them?" Pinkie asks.

"Yeah, remember those friends I was telling you about - that me and Luna shared?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll meet Danny Fenton, but I'm not sure who the girls are. We better get them to Princess Luna."

"Okay, Pinkie, I want you to pretend the incident with the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness or "MMMM" cake without the train or the competition."

"Okey-dokey-lokey!"

"Twilight, teleport to Canterlot, please, we need to get Luna."

My first chapter! Tell me what you think! Tell me what you think, and be honest, thank you! No flaming (i dont even know what flaming is) I try to avoid cursing!


	2. he's back

**My second chapter I started as soon I posted chapter 1 **

**Chapter 2**

Luna's POV

Suddenly I hear the ping of a teleportation spell and find Fluttershy and Twilight standing in front of me. Before I can process it, I hear these exact words from Fluttershy, "Luna, come to the tree of harmony quickly, it's Danny!"

Next thing I know they were dear Frostbite the legend is coming and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Why didn't I see this coming? Clockwork, please help me now.

"Celestia, come with me! He's back and he's at the tree!" Once we teleported, we saw him lying on top of two and someone else like he was protecting them, and the rest of Twilight's friends surrounded them along with some people from the hospital.

Danny's POV

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I? Who are you?" I mound as I see the three ponies from before with another unicorn, an orange pony, a zebra, doctors, and another white winged unicorn, a blue winged unicorn, a purple winged unicorn, and and a yellow pegasus.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake, you had us worried!" Fluttershy said as she jumped up and hugged me.

"Haha, yeah wait fluttershy Luna whats going on?" I started to panick. "I don't know what happened. I wanted to thank Frostbite about the disasteroid with Sam and Dani," I started to think out loud.

"Wait, who's who?" Luna asked. *

"Sam is my girlfriend and the one in black, and Dani is my twelve year old cousin, the one with the blue hoodie," I answered. "Does anyone have some water?"

"I may have something, it may seem, but first you must tell me what's with the green," the zebra said. I looked at her and then at Luna for an explanation on why she rhymed.

"Okay, Danny, Zecora. Zecora, Danny. So, Twilight will explain more."

"Okay, so what happened the first time, Zecora was an outcast who lived in the Everfree. Long story short: poison, joke, not well, and Zecora riddles, everything. Second time, she helped me learn when not to use magic and got rid of a dictator with the power of the alicorn amulet. Last time, she gave me a potion the saved Ponyville from the Everfree forest from invasion and saved Celestia and Luna here," she said as she motioned to Luna and the white winged unicorn with a blue, teal, and pink flowing mane.

"Okay, I will say this: Luna, Fluttershy, Dani, and Sam know," I explained.

"Little sister, what does he mean?" Celestia finally piped up.

"Wait, little sister? I didn't know you had a sister!"

Luna's POV

"Celestia, I need to talk to you," I asked my older sister.

"Remember that kid that Clockwork told us about who would return" I asked again.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"Well that's him," I told her.

"By my name, that's...that's our…"

"Yes," I told her soothingly.

"Twilight must know the legend. Her and her friends must know. She looked at me sternly.

"If Discord gets ahold of Danny, reformed or not, Discord will die."

**Okay that's where I'm going to have my friend edit my chapters from now on; she is really busy, so expect at least one chapter a month! Also if you weren, t able to tell I love mythology and legends.**


	3. Srry

**Look I know you peaple don't like auther notes but I have to say this thank you for all the support you've been giving me its been awsome but I need your opion on some thing**

**should I were the blakc jean skit with the blue tank top or the red one just kidding but still**

**what I relly needed to know was should I use the alicorn only potion for a explaition or should I keep it dannys pov**

**ALSO IMPORTANT SPOILER if you do not support the danny dani father dauther thing let me know because I do and I will be adding that in there**

**Also Minecraft Creep said i forgot tucker heres my quetion to you would you rather have some one who can and will freak out without electronics in this story may i remind you they dont have cell phones or wifi im just saying sorry iF i was rude**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**yukimenoko602 **

**DragonKing19 **

**shadowhitman **

**Owldusk **

Minecraft Creep


End file.
